Getting through
by mollymoonfan510
Summary: Isabella is depressed. Very depressed. Luckily one friend in particular is willing to lend a hand (insert "Help!" by the Beatles)


Hi Guys! This one is going to be pretty sad and angsty. Sorry in advance- I just really wanted to write something I was familiar with- that I knew I could get right. Basically Isabella falls into a deep depression and Ferb tries to help. Does he succeed? Does Isabella get better? I don't know I haven't written that far ahead haha. I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Isabella:

Homework. Doing homework. Being productive.

I had been sitting in my room for the past two hours doing exactly the opposite of what I was supposed to. What I was supposed to be doing was _something_ ; specifically my work. What I was actually doing was _nothing_ \- and I'm not exaggerating. I could have been on tumblr, or listening to music, or even eating my feelings, and yet- none of that appealed to me as much as sitting here, listening to my own thoughts.

Thoughts included: Why can't I just get my backpack from downstairs and do some math? (A: because I don't want to move and math reminds me of my intimidatingly intense math teacher- who made me cry once) Why did I cry in math class? (A: because I didn't do my homework and the teacher yelled at me- just like how I'm not doing my homework now- idiot)

Well that gets me nowhere.

Ugh, ok, why not do my History homework? (A: because history makes my head hurt and/or makes me fall asleep) So… why didn't I start my homework _before_ 10 at night? (A: because I was busy hanging out with Phineas and Ferb, who had probably already finished their homework by the time they invited me over) So then the rational thing for me to do after school would be? (A: to tell Phineas and Ferb that I had homework to do and couldn't hang out) Which makes me sad, like, hopelessly depressed, because Phineas and Ferb are the only people I look forward to seeing- if it wasn't for them, I don't think I would get up every morning. I'm not kidding- I really can't think of anything else in my life right now that makes me feel even _ok._ Happiness hasn't been an option now for some time- no, I just wanted to feel _not terrible_. I wanted to not sit in my room for hours on end thinking about how hopelessly useless I am. Which ironically, I was still doing…

That was when my phone buzzed. Thank god! I needed to get my mind off, well, _me_. Because I suck. No, I need to focus on someone else. I checked the message.

Ferb: everything ok? you haven't seemed yourself recently

Aww Ferb, pretending to care about me- wait, no. I shouldn't think that- I trust that he's not lying to me… but… I don't know! What if all my friends actually hate me?

I flopped down on my bed, burrowing my face into my pillow. I thought crying would help, but no tears came. My phone buzzed again.

Ferb: if you don't feel like talking rn, I understand- I've just been worried about you lately :/

Ok, I guess I should respond, but what should I tell him? That I've recently realized that life is utterly meaningless? That would pop his little optimistic bubble! I couldn't do that to him! Then again, I don't think I can keep my oozing swamp-like inner feelings to myself forever. Also, he did ask how I was doing, and seems genuinely concerned. In which case, how do I tell him how horrendous I feel via text? No I should call him.

The phone rang only once before he picked up. "Hey Bella." a calm voice answered. "Hey" I replied. I didn't know what to say-I assumed because everything seems so easy between us, that I would know what to say once I heard his voice- but I was frozen. How could I possibly weigh him down with what I've been going through? I was about to hang up when he said "Please tell me what's wrong- please." He sounded almost hurt. I couldn't let him be hurt! Before I could think about what to say, all of these words tumbled out of my mouth.

"I've just been feeling so useless lately and I can't do my homework and I don't know why maybe I'm not smart enough because I've always been the dumbest out of the three of us and I just don't want to be a burden and I want to feel _okay_ but I don't and I can't understand why but I know it's my fault and I'm s- so sorry F-Ferb… And.. and I…" I was having trouble catching my breath, almost crying now. I needed to just breath now- and of course, I sniffled and snorted in the process. Why does crying have to be so gross sounding? "Sorry…" I said again, when Ferb didn't respond.

Did I overwhelm him? Now my breath was speeding up again- what if I scared him and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? "Please say something!" I cried. This must have snapped him out of it because he spoke immediately. "Izzy, you are very smart and talented and Phineas and I see you as a _truly_ wonderful friend- please don't ever, _ever_ see yourself as a burden because I can assure you you are _anything_ _but_." I exhaled. "Ok" I squeaked. At least he didn't freak out like I did- does he really mean that though? Ugh, what is wrong with me? I can't trust my own friends! I tried to contain my sniffling- I was nowhere near done crying- once you start, it is impossible to stop. I could only think of one thing I needed right now- to stop the crying- to make me feel ok.

"Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come over? I need someone right now."

"Absolutely Izabella- I'll be there in two seconds ok? Hang in there, everything's going to be ok."

"Ok"

I hung up and looked at my phone. 10:32. Wow I had so much time to get stuff done today and instead I've done nothing except crying like a baby.

No, Isabella. You can't think like that. You have to focus on going downstairs to let Ferb in. Focus on him. He said everything was going to be ok.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs. I slumped on the couch and waited for Ferb. I looked at the black tv screen, then back at my phone. 10:34. Wow, waiting sucks- I think I'd rather be crying then sitting in an empty room with nothing to do. Then again, I did have something to look forward to- after all- that is why I came down here. I wasn't going to be alone for much longer if Ferb kept his promise- and why wouldn't he Isabella? He may have horrible taste in friends (specifically me) but he was a man of his word.

That's when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door. I saw Ferb's face through the glass- he looked really worried. I opened the door and was immediately enveloped in a hug. I was surprised, but I held onto him for dear life. "Thank you" I murmured. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then he let go. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, a gentle look on his face. I simply nodded and walked towards the couch. I wanted to lie down on it but that wouldn't leave any room for Ferb, so I just sat. He sat next to me and looked at me intently, hands clasped together. I looked down at the floor. I breathed.

"Ferb I don't know what's wrong with me." I said in a small voice.

"Nothing's wrong with you" he answered. Now that made me mad.

"Ferb I know for a fact that there is something wrong and you lying to me isn't helping. You know I've been acting weird- you said so yourself! And I used to be able to do my homework and smile without forcing it and not cry every night and now I _can't_ so don't you dare tell me that nothing's wrong!

I glared at him as he pondered my outburst. He looked a bit shocked, but not nearly as upset as I hoped he would be. I wanted him to apologise for being so goddamn condescending. As if I was blind to the fact that something was terribly wrong!

"What I meant to say is that it isn't your fault- something is wrong happening to you, yes, but you can't blame yourself."

Oh. Well now i felt like shit for screaming at him. I started to cry- ugly cry.

"Hey- it's ok. You're allowed to be upset Isabella." Ferb always knew what to say. I sure as hell wish I did. All I could do was crash into his arms, leaning against him for comfort. He rubbed my back between my shoulder blades as I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok- I'll help you get through this"

* * *

So Ferb now knows what Isabella's been keeping a secret- what will he do with this information? I am hoping to make this a multi-chapter thing, but that depends partially on what you guys think! (Hint: review) Thanks for reading!


End file.
